Flowers For Friendship On Fire
by Marmel C.c
Summary: A travel to New York, a meeting, a conquest with flowers involved. And everything between them may change. Sandle, Sandle & more Sandle..:D [COMPLETE]
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Here we are with our second Sandle story (or disaster: P). We posted our first one a few months ago, and here's another one.**

**Thanks a lot to Steffi (SandleLover) for the betta, we all breath, eat and drink §ndl3! Hope you like! •Marmel♪**

Flowers For Friendship On Fire

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

After a long trip all that Greg wanted to do was to come back home. The worst thing he had ever done was accept that invitation for the most boring seminary ever, which Grissom had offered to him. In fact he told him that if he didn't go then, he would go in summer to New York, while the rest of the team was on vacation.

The trip was starting to get endless, especially when he couldn't even use his cell phone. He had the bad feeling that he had passed Las Vegas, which was the reason why he hadn't slept during the whole trip. Although he couldn't see where he was through the plane's window, he had the necessity of looking through it.

It had been two years since he left New York. To make things worse, he spent two weeks in the Big Apple, without having almost any contact with his co-workers from Las Vegas. The only thing he wanted to do was to reach the lab and tell them all about his traumatic experience.

When the plane landed, Greg got out and walked through the airport carrying his luggage, among all the people. It looked like everybody was there at that time: the old ones, the young ones and even some pets saying goodbye or receiving their owners.

He left the airport and took a cab to his place. While he was on his way, he decided to call Grissom to tell him he had reached Las Vegas...safe.

"_Grissom"_ his boss said as he picked up the phone.

"I'm on my way to my place" Greg said as he was looked out the window. "Do you need me at the lab or can I take the day off?" he smiled at himself, knowing that was nearly impossible to happen.

"Nice try, Greg" Grissom answered smiling at the question. "I'll give you one hour to be at the lab."

"Fine; I'll be there, see you". When he was almost holding off, he remembered "Don't tell the guys I've arrived."

"Oh ok" Grissom answered a little confused "If that's what makes you happy."

"Thanks". He smiled slightly, he had a plan.

Greg reached his place, unpacked his stuff as fast as he could and took a shower.

While he was in New York, he had met some people. One of them was an old college friend, who had studied with him a few times and they also graduated together. They had time to chat after the first class:

_**Flashback**_

"_How did you end up in Las Vegas?" Elliot was a tall man, of Greg's age, but with much more experience._

"_I spent a few years working here, and then I got a call from my actual boss, who hired me then." He gave him a summary of his career. Then it was his turn to ask, "How did you end up in California?" he asked._

"_I just moved there with my wife a few years ago" Elliot answered smiling slightly._

"_You got married!" Greg couldn't hide his surprise when he heard Elliot say that, considering that they were very similar in college, and he wasn't even close to getting married nowadays, "That's great man, Congratulations."_

_Elliot laughed at his comment, and then moved on with another subject, "How is to work in Sin City these days?" He asked, curious now._

"_Mmm...Well, I love my job. Especially now that I passed my proficiency and I'm in the field" As he was talking, his mind couldn't avoid remembering his 'professor', Sara Sidle._

_He smiled without even noticing it himself. "I don't complain, I have awesome co-workers, who are like a second family to me, and the job is pretty interesting". He was being honest; his co-workers were almost the best part of his job._

"_What about your personal life?" Elliot got more serious now, not knowing if Greg really wanted to discuss the subject._

"_That's different." he answered as he looked down to the floor. "There's a girl...oh god I don't know how to face this" he was stammering, but never looked up to Elliot._

"_I think I know what you are passing through" Greg looked up._

"_Really... How's that?" He could never imagine that Elliot could have ever been in the same situation._

"_My wife, Susan, was my partner. When we decided to tell our boss about us, we knew what was going to happen" He explained himself to Greg. "After a few days, both of us were transferred _

_to California"._

"_And ...How did you manage to start something with Susan?" Greg thought that asks him that might help him with his own issue._

"_I really don't know… it just happened. For me It was love at first sight, but at the beginning she wasn't really interested in me", he said as he laughed at his comment. "But after we started working together, we became really close, and helped each other through tough times..."_

"_I see". Greg realized the situation of his friend was pretty similar to his own._

"_You should talk to her...I mean, you really like her, don't you?" he asked Greg in an innocent tone._

"_I'm in love with her, and I have no idea how to tell her that." Greg answered as he raised his hands in the air quickly, in sign of confusion._

"_When we were at college, you told me that you knew the meaning of almost every flower". Elliot suddenly raised his voice a little and look at him, with his eyes wide open. "Well, use that, I know you can practically explain yourself without words if you do"._

"_Flowers...that might work" Greg smiled at Elliot and both started laughing._

_**End Flashback**_

He was on his way to the lab now, and all those thoughts didn't want to leave him alone. He really wanted to give her something, but it had to be very deep and not too romantic at the same time, the last thing Greg wanted was to scare her.

He made his way through the lab, not even imagining that he would ever be so exited about seeing his friends, he was happy of giving them the surprise to appear suddenly in the lab. He turned around the corner, and walked slowly until he was just a few steps away from the break room. He could hear voices as he was hiding behind the wall.

"Hey guys!"

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara turned around, surprised. They all said something to him, but all the voices at the same time made a mess. Some people watched them in an intrigued way, and others that were walking through the lab, stopped for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" Sara said with a smile.

" I wanted to surprise you guys" He couldn't believe that he was so happy to see her, her smile made his day one of the best, this was the best welcome ever.

"It certainly worked" Catherine said as she was laughing. "We are going back to work in a few minutes, but we could go out and celebrate at the end of the shift".

"Sounds good" Greg answered as the rest nodded.

Nick and Warrick got up of their seats and as they were passing next to Greg, both of them gave a punch in the arm, which made Greg's arm hurt after the two 'welcomes'.

Catherine made her way out too, but this time she just squeezed Greg's shoulder. This left Sara (who was reading what it seems to be a report) and Greg alone.

He entered in the break room and sat down, staring at her with a smile.

"I missed you" He said as he kept staring at her, this time more serious.

At first she was surprised by the comment, but then she knew that she was feeling the same, just she hadn't imagine saying it. "Join the club" she said as she looked up to stare into his eyes, "I missed you too".

"_Oh God, she's so beautiful when she smiles" _Greg thought as Sara smiled sweetly at him, he couldn't avoid melting into her eyes.

But now it wasn't just him who was feeling thousand of emotions flowing through his heart, she was also starting to get confused.

"Are we going out to celebrate?" She said as she was smiling.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Catherine, but I don't feel like going out. I'm tired, you know?" He was being absolutely honest with her, he was damn tired and all that he wanted to do was lay in his bed and sleep with the sound of Las Vegas around him.

"I'll tell her you don't want to go, if you want. Or you can tell her that we can go out tomorrow, she won't get mad" Sara suggested.

"That's ok". He thought for a second about what was in his mind, but he decided that if he thought about it more, he wouldn't say it.

"What about if you come to my place? I wouldn't mind having my welcome party in my house with you". He had said it, knew the problem was what she was going to answer, though. _Please I hope I didn't ruin everything_

**A/N: We update as soon as we have our betta done. Thanks all for reading! Please review :D **


	2. Hold Your Enthusiasm

**A/N: Yes, It's 11.53 p.m. and we are updating right now this stuff. Even though the tiredness is stronger we are fighting against it to make you readers happy :D. Special thanks to Steffi for the awesome beta, thanks a lot girl!. **

**And for all of the Sandle's fans out there, good luck with the new season, never give up! Sandle 4ever!**

Chapter 2: Hold Your Enthusiasm

The question completely caught her by surprise; she had no idea what to answer him. If she said no, she knew she'd break his heart, consequently hers as well. But if she says yes, she had a pretty good idea how could it end...

"What?" was the first thing that came to her overwhelmed mind.

_Don't make me say it again Sidle! _Although he knew he'd have to.

"I said, if you'd like to come to my place tonight, so we can celebrate...if you don't, I'll understand" he said, slowly so she could understand well this time.

"I'll have to check my agenda", she said with a little smile in her face, "And then I'll tell you".

"I hope I don't need to take a number for this" he said with sarcasm, as she giggled softly.

"See you 'round then" she said as she stood up and walked out of the break room, report in hand.

"Sure thing." He observed her walk out, wishing he had a chance with her.

After the talk with Sara in the break room, Greg's day went pretty normal. He went to suspicious death at the Bellagio with Catherine, which made him forget about the whole issue for a while. It took them less than 3 hours to clear the scene and the case, which was only caused by an allergic reaction to seafood.

After they finished, they returned to the lab to go home at the end of the shift. But Catherine realized that Greg was too quite...something was going on.

"What's on your mind, Greg?" Catherine finally broke the ice and asked him, while she was driving.

"Mm..?" Her voice made him get out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you?" She wasn't really sure what was going with him, but definitely something was out of place with the young CSI.

"I have too many things on my mind, that's all..." he answered in a calm tone.

"We all do" she said glancing at him before returning her look to the road. "Work, family...Well, that's in my case" Catherine explained herself. "But I think your 'things in mind' are not fully about work"

She knew that maybe she was wrong, but Catherine had been watching the issue since a lot time ago. Even although she wasn't sure that was the subject he was talking about.

"I don't exactly know if you are thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, but I think you got the idea right". He glanced at her, and smile slightly knowing that his intention of confusing her wouldn't work.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She wasn't sure what was it all about, but he was her friend, and if she was able to help him, she would do it without a doubt.

"Well, but promise me it won't leave this car" he was being serious now.

"I promise" she said honestly and glanced at him.

"It all started in New York, I met an old friend from college, and we had a chat", he made a pause and then carry on talking, "He told he was married and I told him about-"

"Sara?" she knew she shouldn't say it, but it was pretty obvious under the circumstances.

"I have no idea how you guessed" He said with sarcasm, making her giggled.

"Yes, I told her about Sara, and he reminded me about something of college". Catherine glanced at him, expecting him to keep talking. He sighed and moved on, again...

"He said I should invite her to my place or some place nice and give her flowers to express my feelings" He thought as he took a deep breath, feeling released that he had told someone, although it was not Sara.

Catherine was all melted with his comment, and looked at him in a sweet way, taking her eyes off of the road for too long, indeed.

"Catherine, please, concentrate on the road, or we wouldn't even make it to the lab, and she hasn't answered me yet" Greg said louder, making her return her sight to the road.

"Sorry" she said. "And, when will she answer you?" she was intrigue now; this was like the best novel ever to her.

"I hope soon enough...and if she says yes, that would certainly help, too." He looked at her with and put a special emphasis in the word '_yes'._

"Don't worry, I think she's smart enough to realize what she'd be loosing if she says no". Catherine felt a little pity for him, knowing how much he was suffering waiting for an answer. In fact, she thought she knew, because what he was feeling now, he couldn't even understand it himself.

The chat made the way back to the lab much more short, which was good for Catherine, but not for Greg indeed. Catherine parked in the parking lot, and they took all the evidence out of the USV. Once inside the lab, Catherine went to the A/V room to left a few samples and Greg went directly to the break-room, hoping to find Sara, and that she might give him an answer.

And In fact, she was there taking a break as she was reading a report, as usual...

"_What do I tell her! What do I tell her!" _he thought as he made his way into the break room.

"Hi, there" she answered without looking up from her report, her voice almost made him jump; he didn't even notice she had seen him.

"Hi, Sara" Greg answered, and went to the counter to make himself a coffee. Then he went and sat next to her in the couch, but keeping the distance, he didn't want her to think that he was invading her personal space._ "The last thing I need from her is a smack in the face"._

"I have your answer". She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Is it going to hurt?" he answered sarcastically, making her laugh.

"If you don't shut up and let me answer you, it will". He looked down the floor trying his best not to laugh at her comment.

"I say yes, I'll go to your place" she answered smiling widely at him. At that moment the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her, but obviously realize it wouldn't be very smart.

At the same time, they could almost swear they heard kind of a _"Yeah! That's the Way Sanders!" _coming from the hall, but they didn't pay attention to it.

"I'll see tonight then, at 8?" she said as she stood up and stopped in the door, in her way out.

"At 8 is fine, see you then" he answered, still he wasn't able to believe his luck. _"I think I won the Jackpot!" _he thought

A few minutes later Sara's left, Catherine went into the break room with a wide smile in her face.

"You heard it all, didn't you?" Greg asked, frowning at her.

"Listen dear, I'm a supervisor, but in comparison with Gil, I don't miss anything that happens in this lab...especially when It's about relation ships, _your _relation ships" she answered between laughs, and pointed at him at the end.

"Why me?" Why did I do!" Greg raised her voice making Catherine burst out laughing.

"You're the youngest one, and you've been chasing Sara since she first came into the lab, I'm not missing the end of this love story". She put a hand on Greg's shoulder, noticing how embarrassed he was.

"Put it there Sanders, you did it!" Catherine said and they both clasped hands. This was going to be an interesting shift, and certainly and interesting night.

**A/N: We hope you have enjoyed it!. Thanks for reading and press that little purple button that doesn't bite:D. **

**Happy Student's Day to everyone that is one! (over here we are celebrating that day;).**

♪**One Day Our Generation Is Gonna Rule The Population♪**

•**Marmel♪**


	3. Soaring, Flying

**A/N: Well, we just wanted to say that this took time, because we were supposed to post it on Thursday, but we end up in the Fun Park going up and down in the roller coasters:). **

And we wanted to say 'Happy Birthday Steffi' (and apologize because we couldn't catch you online on Saturday;).

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Soaring, Flying **

After Sara told Greg that they were meeting at 8 in his place, she remembered that she didn't have any idea where Greg's place was. But at the time she got to the locker room, she found a note stick in her locker where it said Greg's address. She didn't know why, but the note makes her smile to herself, she thought that it was cute in someway.

While she was changing she thought several times about what she should wear, maybe it wasn't that important, but somehow her female instinct told her to be _careful._

After half an hour, Sara arrived at Greg's place. She was wearing dark jeans and a chemise with some flowers on the collar, her makeup made her face look a little different, and her hair was straight.

When she stood up in front of Greg's door, she found out that she was nervous. Without any explanation, Greg opened the door and smiled at her, trying not to look very obvious as he watched how she looked.

Sara smiled at him softly. "How did you know that I was at the door?" She asked him, intrigued.

"I heard some steps, and after ten minutes of not hearing her doorbell, I decided to check" He answered at her like if it was pretty obvious.

At that time, Sara noticed all the time she that she was stood at the door thinking that she was nervous.

"Do you want to come in?" Greg asked her in a soft tone.

As Sara walked in, he could her the sound of her heels, which made him nervous.

"_I really need to clear my thoughts about her" _Greg thought as he closed the door. He stayed watching for a few seconds, scared of turning around. Surprisingly, Sara was still stand up, facing him and a few steps away, Greg could hear his heart beat faster and faster.

"So," Sara said with her usual quiet voice " How was your day?"

As Greg watched her and made her a sign so they could sit down on the couch, he answered "It was interesting, I mean, I had a simple case with Cath and I didn't have to do any dirty things".

"That's a good day to me" She said smiling as she wrung her head.

"_I love when she does that"_ Greg thought as he kept staring at her.

"Greg?" Sara asked with a sharply tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I was just...admiring...your beauty" He said smiling softly at her and almost whispering as he was going to the end the sentence.

She smiled at him in a sweet way, but at the same time she blushed a little. He was cute and sweet with her, which was starting to scare her.

"Thanks..." was the only thing that came to her mind. He smiled looking away from her.

They spent a beautiful night, they had a nice dinner laughing during itself. Besides, they talked almost about everything, from work to relation ships in high school and college. Sara didn't have too much to tell in the subject, but Greg was a different story. He told her so many stories, some of them were absolutely hilarious, and after a few of them, she realized she hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life.

"On my 18th birthday they push me into the fountain, I spent like one week in bed with the worst flu ever after that" he said as she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, and started laughing.

"But I had the best moments in my life in college...and the worst too". She laughed softly as she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"Too bad I lost that moment, I would glad helped them push you" She said giving him a flirtatious look.

"I would glad allowed _you _to push me in" he answered, seeing her killing expression at him. _"Oh for the Love of God she's killing me!"_

Suddenly he looked over her shoulder, like he was watching something out of the large window.

"What are watching so mischievously?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She smiled at him and gave him her hand. He took it and squeezed it slightly, like he was never going to let it go.

They walked a few blocks away from Greg's place, a fresh air cleaning their minds and a soft wind brushing against them.

They stopped at the Bellagio's fountain made its beautiful show, they couldn't avoid melting in that minute. In fact, only Sara, because Greg had stopped looking at the fountain a few minutes ago, to stare at the her..._"Oh God, I think I need professional help about her..." _he thought as he wasn't able to stop looking at her.

Suddenly she realized that he was staring at her, and she turned her face to face him. Now they were only inches from each other, one move and their foreheads would collide.

"I have no idea what to say right now...". Her voice was almost a whisper, and she felt her hurt almost go up and down in her body when he took her other hand in his.

"You don't have to say anything...cause I would stay like this forever" he answered almost lower than her voice and approaching his face to her a few inches more.

"Join the club..." That was the last thing she said before the space between them disappeared, as he kissed her softly, not completely sure if that was what she wanted...but at that point it was stronger than him.

Luckily for him, she instantaneously returned the gesture, letting go his hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still not believing his luck.

They were so lost on each other, that they didn't realized there was a few people looking at them, laughing cutely at the couple. The fountain was at the height of its show, the jets soaring with the light in one of the most beautiful shows ever.

**A/N: There it was:). Hope you all liked it, any suggestions with good mood are welcome:D.**

**Thanks Steffi for the betta!. The purple button won't bite, we promise, Grissom is more dangerous, hehe. Please review!**

•**Marmel♪**


	4. This Is Where It Starts

**A/N: Well, we apologize because we weren't able to update sooner. We've been pretty busy and sad this week, you know, school, tests, etc., and this are the last three months we'll spend with our form, and the fact that we all break apart after that doesn't help :(. But we have to move on, and we wrote this chapter about the beginning of Sara and Greg's relationship, in a dedication to all of u guys! We love ya!. Hope you like it ;).**

**Chapter 4: This is where it starts**

After giving a beautiful show for some people that was looking at them, Sara and Greg decided to make their way to his apartment. They needed to talk about a few things.

The trip was pretty quiet, Greg just couldn't believe it, he watched her time to time, maybe to see how beautiful his companion was, or maybe to make sure that it was truly her.

As Sara made her way into his apartment, Greg close the door behind her as he thought, _"I hope this talk won't ruin what I've been building for years"._

He sat at the couch next to her, who was smiling softly at him,which made Greg more nervous. He was still feeling all those butterflies that he thought time ago were gone, but he just couldn't let her go. Decided to break the silence and wanting the talk to be over, he spoke:

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He was serious, but his nerves made his voice came out a little louder that he wanted to.

"You know, I really imagine spending my life with someone totally different from you" She said smiling as she also spoke a little loud. "But you're different from all the guys I've imagined to be with".

"Are you trying to say to me that you accept being my girlfriend" His eyes were bright and big, and he was smiling as he was staring at her.

"You never asked me to be," She said making her point "But yes, I accept" Sara said smiling and putting on one of those faces that made Greg fall in love for her.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Greg said laughing

"Wait." She said softly as she smiled at him "You have an idea of how my relationships have been before". She was being serious now. "I know that you feel something for me, but it's different from the rest, but I need you to promise me that before hurting me, you'll leave me".

"I would never have to leave you, because I would never hurt you" He said in a very low tone of voice as he moved closer to her.

She smiled softly at him, as he watched into her eyes. "I really think that I'm feeling the same things for you" now their noses where inches from each other.

"You have no idea what I could do for you, Sara". She looked down; she was so touched by the comment.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked up again, which made them be even closer. "I just want to know if what you feel is not a stupid crush. I know that maybe this is not going to last, but at least I want it to end because we couldn't _keep it_, and not because you get bored of me".

Her eyes were wet, which made Greg notice how much she had suffered with the ones, who had hurt her before, even if she looked unconcerned.

"Listen to me, I could never ever hurt you." He was being so honest, and without noticing it, he was moving his head with the words that came out of his mouth. "I know that you've suffered so many disappointments before, but you have to understand: You are the world to me, Sara".

The words _I love you_ passed by his mind, but Greg didn't want to hurry things, he just wanted her to understand that he would be her friend, lover and also her support now that she had given him a chance.

"Why couldn't I see this before?" she wondered after a few minutes of listening to him. "You've been in front of me all of this time, and I just realized how important you are to me". He smiled at her and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"So, this is where it starts." he said looking into her eyes, with all the love and sweetness on the world.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" she said laughing a little at the situation, they were both sitting on his couch, holding each others hand, and very close to each other.

"I'm going to love you over everything and everyone, Sara" he said in such serious tone, that she smiled sweetly, and approached herself to him, so she could kiss him softly.

He returned the gesture, pulling her into a sweet embrace, and deepening the kiss, both with smiles on their faces...and on their hearts.

**A/N: As we said before, we hope you all guys liked it. Reviews will make our days happier :D. And our typing fingers faster. Special thanks to Steffi for the beta, You rock girl! **

•**Marmel♪**


	5. Partners & Friends

**A/N: Sorry we couldn't update sooner!. The main problem is that we are studying for admission exams, and we haven't even seen some of the subjects :S. But luckily all of our friends help us :D:D. By coincidence, this chappie has something to do with friendship, we won't say between who, you'll have to read to find out haha, we're wicked :D. Enjoy and thanks for keep on reading!.**

**Chapter 5: Partners & Friends**

They were together, that was a fact. After all the signs, flirting and mistakes they had made, they had finally find each other (well, maybe she found him some time after than he had found her).

Sara was still having some worries, but when he was with Greg all of them just fading away. They had been enjoying every time they could to be together, even though they were trying to be discreet at the lab.

That morning, while they were having breakfast, Sara and Greg were thinking how to go and come back from work.

"I think we should go with our own SUV?" Sara suggested after she drunk a sip of her coffee.

"It's a good plan" He said, but Sara knew he wasn't absolutely convinced.

"What?" She said as he lifted up his head from his own coffee.

"I would like to spend the rest of the day with you, that's all" Greg sounded a little hurt, and his expression proved it.

"Let's go for a walk, at least we can spend this last hour we have before work" She said as she got up from her chair. Greg got up as well, and he put her hands around her waist while they were walking out of his apartment.

Although it has been little time since they had started dating, they enjoyed walking alone at evening, sometimes talking and sometimes just enjoyed being with each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later at the lab, Sara and Greg got out of his SUV; they looked at each other before went into the crime lab.

They walked into the break room, where they found Catherine and Warrick talking calmly, while Nick was sitting at the table drinking a coffee and reading what it seemed to be a report.

None of their co-workers paid attention to them, except Catherine. The blond obviously had a gift for smelling relationships.

Greg didn't really notice the special attention Catherine was giving them; he just got into the break room and sat down next to Nick at the table.

But Sara looked at Catherine realizing she had noticed something, she wasn't really sure which was exactly, but knowing Catherine, it was definitely one of the important ones.

"Hi guys" Catherine said, Sara greeted her with a perverse smile.

"Hi Catherine, how are you doing?" Greg asked from across the table.

"Oh, I'm perfect, what about you Greggo?" Catherine looked straight at Greg.

"Mmm, Fine...pretty good actually." Greg spoke in a shaky tone, frightened by Catherine's interrogative staring.

"Good." Sara sat on the couch next to her, still keeping the distance, _Please Catherine keep your mouth shut or this will be my shortest relationship ever.._She thought.

After a few minutes Grissom arrived at gave them their assignments for the day, Warrick, Nick and Greg had a case at Las Vegas University, while Catherine and Sara had a suspicious death in a house quite far from, the lab. Grissom had paperwork that he needed to finish, so he stayed at the lab for the night.

Sara couldn't believe her luck, she was sure Catherine was going to ask a bunch of questions she wasn't even able to answer to herself.

While they were traveling, the two women stayed silent, and for Sara it would continue like that, if Catherine wasn't spoken.

"So, Sara, what's up with you?" Catherine asked as she was driving. When they worked together, there was no chance she'd let Sara drive.

"Nothing really" Sara answered looking out of the window.

Catherine gave raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a questioning look.

"I suck at this! you already know, don't you?" Sara said, covering her face with her hands, with a tone full of frustration.

"I'm not going to say anything, 'because I might be wrong". Catherine was almost sure she was right at her suspicions; she had noticed a few changes around the lab lately. Sara and Greg were paying special attention to each other; they seemed to be, like, falling for each other...

"I don't want to screw this up...I want this so much" Sara answered, suddenly changing her tone from frustrated to worried.

"Don't worry Sara, its ok if you don't want to tell me" Catherine suddenly felt sorry for her, she was really scared to ruin her relationship.

Sara glanced at Catherine before taking the decision to tell her the whole thing. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone, I'm not sure if Greg wants to tell anyone yet".

"I promise" she said in an honest tone.

"Well, there's not much to say actually. Greg and I've been dating, since...yesterday" she said smiling at her own comment. "I don't want to rush things, you know, but I think he might be who I've been waiting for".

Her words were so full of honesty that Catherine was almost crying. "I'm really happy for you two, you both deserve to be happy, and you're wonderful people".

Sara looked down at the floor, as one tear feel down her cheek, she quickly brushed it out with her hand. Catherine smiled widely at her, as she parked the SUV; they had reached the crime scene.

"Thanks Cath" Sara said before climbing out of the vehicle.

"Anytime" she answered and both women started walking to the crime scene, ready for another day of work.

**A/N: Well, we hope you all liked it, and if it wasn't as good as the ones before, we apologize, we haven't had so much inspiration. Please R&R !Thanks Steffi for the betta! ;). All Sandle fans out here, we wish you all the luck possible for the Fannysmackin' eppy!**

•**Marmel♪**


	6. Confronting The Evidence

**A/N: Well, here we are again. Today it's a very important day for us, because here in Argentina the new season CSI starts, and so does ER, although we've been waiting for months and preparing ourselves for the nasty GSR scenes, lol. We hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 6: Confronting the Evidence**

After the tough cases, all of the team had come back to the lab and talked about the cases in the break room, while they were waiting for their shifts to finish, so they could collapse into bed.

All of them, except Grissom, were in the break room. Sara and Greg weren't paying attention to the rest of their co-workers. In fact, they were talking to each other like they were completely alone, not even noticing the questioning looks of the rest of the CSIs.

"Should we worry about this?" Nick said to Warrick in a very low tone, not to distract them from their chat. They were sitting in the couch along, while Catherine left out a low laugh from the table.

"Nah...I don't think so" Warrick answered in an unconcerned tone, "They're probably just...getting along a little better".

Catherine took a long sip from her coffee, to avoid laughing at the ironic comment. She knew Sara was like a little sister to Nick and Warrick, and that they'd do anything to protect her, but of course she knew, that Greg was the last person in the world that could be able to hurt her.

After a couple of minutes of listening to Sara and Greg's lovely chat from the other couch, Grissom got into the break room, which made them quite.

"Ok everybody, you're free to go, if I need anything I'll page any of you" He said in a serious tone, giving a glance to each of them. "_Any _of you, so please don't 'forget' your pagers at home as you always do when you have a night off".

The comment provoked a slightly laugh from all of them, before they got up and headed to the lockers room.

"Good night everyone." Catherine took her purse out of her locker, and quickly left the room. As well, Nick and Warrick left hurry enough to leave Sara and Greg all by themselves in the room.

They left the crime lab, walking together and talking on their way out. But they didn't realize of a pair of eyes that were scrutinizing them.

Conrad Ecklie got into Grissom's office minutes before the supervisor had the chance to escape, as he was on his way out as well.

"I'd like to have a talk to you Gil" Ecklie said in his common cold tone, as he took a sit.

"I have no choice, haven't I?" Grissom said sarcastically, knowing he didn't have the chance to decide.

"What's going on between Sanders and Sidle?" His sudden question made Grissom's eyes go wide.

He took out his glasses, and raised an eyebrow at Ecklie. "What kind of question is that?"

"They're your CSIs; you're supposed to keep an eye on them". Ecklie was completely calm, which made Grissom more nervous.

"I'm not a babysitter Conrad, they are smart enough to know what they ought and not ought to do at work, and I trust them". They stayed quite for a seconds, but Ecklie spoke again.

"I don't want their stuff to interfere with their jobs...or I'll take measures about this...and you won't like them", Ecklie said in a threatening tone.

"Are you threatening me, Conrad?" Grissom frowned and stared at him.

"I'm warning you to control them".

After that, Ecklie just made his way out, not even giving the chance to Grissom of saying anything.

Although had never thought about it before, after the warning we started thinking: '_Maybe I have seen something and I haven't noticed it"_ He frowned at his own thought though he didn't notice it.

"_Greg and Sara...that would be weird, and I was confused with her before, poor me" _He knew he had sound a little selfish, so he shook his head to clean his mind.

**A/N: So, what do you think? C'mon people don't be shy and please leave a review :D:D. Thanks a lot to Steffi for the betta, and for always telling us about the eppisodes when we weren't able to watch them!!, we'll shout for you today girl!!!!**

•**Marmel♪**


	7. Keeping Appearances

**A/N: Well, we're finally going to post this although we only got 2 reviews for our last chapter : (. Anyways, there is only one more chapter to finish this, because we're writing something new. And we've just woken up after having a party from 9.30 p.m. to 6.00 am XD. Hope u enjoy it:D**

**Chapter 7: Keeping Appearances**

When Sara and Greg arrived at his place, she just dropped on the couch and closed her eyes with her head pointing to the ceiling, she was so exhausted.

Greg made his way next to her, and grabbing her softly he placed her back on top of his torso. Her head was just next to his and he watched her in silence, as she kept her eyes closed.

"Sara?" Greg said softly. As she heard called her name, she moved and faced him, Greg wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes?" She asked, her expression was sleepy, but she was smiling slightly at him.

"Do you like flowers?" His question made her frown, he was cute, nice and all, but what kind of person ask a question like that when his girlfriend is so tired that she can't keep her eyes open?

"Yes, I do, actually I love them...why?" she answered although she was intrigued for his sudden curiosity.

"It's nothing...I was just curious" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Ohh...Ok". She was a little disappointed, expecting him to say something a little more interesting.

"Let's go to bed...if I spend another minute here, I'll pass out of tiredness" he said lifting her body slowly to put her in a sitting position.

"That's the best thing I've heard from you in the whole day" she said smiling at him, as he laughed slightly at her comment.

They made their way to the bedroom, his arms wrapped around her body and his head resting on her shoulder. It was just the ending of another day at work.

----------------------------------------------------------- ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sara and Greg woke up as usual, and made their way to the lab. Once they reached it, they took separate ways; she had to check a few things in the lab about her last case, while he needed to talk to Grissom, that, she didn't know.

But once Sara got into the break room for assignments, she didn't see him there.

"Has anyone seen Greg?" she asked the team, making them to look at her.

"You lovebirds can't just be away from each other for half an hour?" Nick said with sarcasm, making Catherine and Warrick laughed softly. Sara just smiled at his comment.

"And no Sara, we haven't seen him, right guys?" the blonde said, an evil smile appearing on her lips, as she looked over the others.

"No, we haven't" the Texan and Warrick said at unison.

Sara wasn't sure, but something was going on...something she didn't know. All of her co-workers seemed to be very confident, like they had a plan or something, it was paranoid for her to think that, but knowing them for 6 years now wasn't in vane.

"Are you sure?" she pressed again, feeling that they knew something she didn't.

"Why don't you ask Grissom if you're so worried? he's the supervisor after all" Nick suggested, receiving at the same time a killing look from Cath, which Sara didn't realize of. He had forgotten that Grissom didn't know anything about the plan.

"If you want, of course". Warrick tried to dissuade her, knowing his friend had almost screwed up.

"Actually, I'm going to ask him right now" she said turning around to make her way to Grissom's office, at the same time he himself came into the room, assignments in hand.

Cath's eyes grew wide, knowing their plan was in danger, "Grissom!" She spoke in a higher tone than she would liked to, but the nerves were eating her alive.

Everyone stared at her, including Grissom. "Anything I can do for you Cath?" he said in his typical relaxed tone.

"Yes, indeed. When you finish giving us assignments, I'd like to have a few words with you in your office" the blonde said, ignoring the questioning looks from her co-workers.

Sara just stayed in the hall, watching how his answer was walking next to Catherine, although she didn't know that Grissom was less informed than she was.

Cath and Grissom made their way to his office, and as they arrived both of them took a seat.

"What is that so important thing you wanted to talk about?" Grissom asked as he took of his glasses and held them in his hand.

"Well, it's not exactly something I want to talk about" Cath said as she thought Grissom would use too much time for the talk, which she didn't have. "I just want to inform you about something we want to do"

"No" Grissom snapped.

"B-But! I didn't even say a word about the plan" She shut her eyes tightly as soon as she realized what she had said, '_plan', Oh crap! That wasn't supposed to come out! _She thought.

"I knew it. I've warned you about keeping secret plans like parties, surprises and all that stuff" Grissom didn't have an exact idea about what the team wanted to do, but he wasn't interested in founding it out.

"Sometimes you ruined everything with just a few words, you know that?" Cath said with an angry tone of voice.

"I just don't want you to have problems, I know the consequences that 'your plans' can have" He was so calm that Cath sometimes wanted to shout at him and woke him up.

She didn't say anything, she just got up and went out of the office as an evil smile played on her lips; _and he thought I was gonna listen to him, yeah, right._

While Nick and Warrick had coffee in the break room, Catherine entered quickly.

"Ready" She said.

"He agreed?" Nick asked surprised.

She laughed loud "Of course not". This made Warrick to roll his eyes, she didn't care a damn and she was so proud of showing it off.

"What's the next step then?" Warrick asked as Cath seat next to him.

"I'll tell you in a sec, where's Sara?" She asked as she looked around.

"She went to a scene I think" Nick answered.

"Good, we just have to make sure she won't be home for a little longer" Cath said as she got up, she was so excited that she couldn't even stay still.

"Yeah, it's going to be a hard work" Nick complained.

"Oh, you'll see, it would, but it'll worth it" She said as she smiled slightly at him.

**A/N: :D:D what do you think? Again, the button won't bite you :P.**


	8. The Last Moment

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter :D. We want to thank all of you who have been reading this story, it's important to us. We enjoyed writing this fic, and it was our first actually not One Shot, so we're happy with it. Sandle will never die as long as all of us believe in it! Happy New Year everyone! Do you have your resolutions?...We do;)**

**The Last Moment**

They knew Grissom was going to shout at them for doing this without telling him, but Catherine was so sure about it, that Nick and Warrick thought she would be able to handle a pissed off Grissom.

Knowing that Sara was at a crime scene, and that she wouldn't get back until a few hours, Catherine, went to Greg and Sara's place. There, he was waiting for her; they had almost everything thought out.

"Well, look who's here" Catherine said as he opened the door for her, Greg knew she was going to lecturer him about living work like that, but he didn't care.

"Thanks for coming, I really need a little help with the flowers" he said with a worried tone, when he saw Catherine's face as she entered the apartment.

Everything was full of roses of different colors, and the air was full with a beautiful scent. Catherine's jaw dropped when she saw such a mess...this was going to be a long afternoon.

"When you said you wanted to give Sara a surprise for her birthday, I didn't get the part when you said you were going to use your house as botany!" The blonde looked at Greg with eyes wide open and trying to keep her voice low enough.

"I'm sorry, It's just I wanted this to be the perfect day for her, and I think I exaggerated a little". Even he was surprised of the sight of they're own apartment.

"Oh God we're going to spend the whole day here...but don't worry, I'll help you", Catherine sighed at looked at him, what else could she do?

"Oh thank you, thank you! I promise I'm going to make up this favor for you!" he hugged the blonde, she was like the mother he never had and he's always wanted for him.

"Get away from me, and let's start fixing this mess" she said as she walked away from his embrace. She wasn't pissed at him; she just wanted to get the job done before Sara arrived.

The fact was that besides the huge mess, he hadn't missed a detail about the flowers. Having a big experience from college, he chose every bunch carefully. There was five bunches of red roses, which signifies eternal love; three bunches of yellow roses, which signifies eternal friendship; and three bunches of white roses which signify purity and eternity.

They put them all over the house, mixed in bunches of one yellow, one red and another one white. It was also full of big red bows everywhere. The only sight of that made Catherine laughed to herself...he was so damn in love with her, that even she was able to understand how much he cared for her.

After a few hours of running through the apartment with different roses, the apartment itself was full of petals of different colors. Actually that wasn't part of the plan, but it only made it more beautiful. Finally they managed to take a rest, Greg dropped into the couch and Catherine made herself comfortable in the armchair.

"I still don't know how to thank you for this Catherine, I'd never be able to finish in time without your help" he said, still breathless.

"Don't worry about it Greggo. Now, I have to get back to the lab if I want to keep my job until Lindsey gets one of her own, so see you later". As she said so, she stood up, scrutinizing the beautiful sight one more time before leaving.

Greg sat up on the couch studying the place after the blonde was gone. Actually, they had made a great job; the apartment looked wonderful, all full of flowers in the right places and covered in a breath-taken scent._ I hope she likes it..._he thought, still a little worried.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

At the lab, Sara was just arriving from the crime scene. The truth was that she had finished with her case a while ago, but when she called Nick to tell him she was coming back and that she needed to talk to Catherine about the case, he panicked and asked her to make a few 'errands' for him, to keep her away from the lab while Catherine was gone.

When she entered the break room, all of her co-workers and even her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen in a while now, were there. It was obvious shift was over.

"Well people, go home, take a nap, and keep your cells on, I'll call if anything comes up" Grissom said glancing at all of his employees.

The CSIs groaned at his comment before standing up and make their way to the lockers room. Sara walked besides Greg on their way.

"How was your day? I haven't seen you in a while" she said with a soft smile on her face, she had really missed him, and so did he.

"I was busy with a few, err, things, you'll find out once we get at home". He glanced at her to see her expression, she did look a little confused, but she just nodded.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

He was so nervous he was about to explode, but he wanted to keep appearances not to ruin the surprise. He opened the door slowly, moving to one side of the door to let her in first.

Once she was inside, she dropped her purse and covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it, was that their place? Or were they at the paradise?

"You...You did this?" she managed to say after a few minutes of standing still without moving.

He was afraid to answer, it was still impossible to him to understand her reaction; whether she loved it or she hated it.

"I did...Happy birthday, Sara" he said standing in front of the door. She turned around, and he could see a tear dropping from one of her eyes. _Great, I made her cry._

"Oh My God...you did this for my birthday? I thought you've forgotten..." She was speaking in a very shaky tone, she was shocked.

"Of course I haven't Sara, it's more important than my own birthday for me". That comment was enough for her; between sobs and laughs she went to straight to him and hugged him so tight that she almost aimed him to the floor.

"Do you like it?" he asked, hugging her back, as he laughed of her reaction.

"No one has ever done something like this for me before...of course I like it; I love it, just like I love you". He smiled as he lifted her from the floor a little in their embrace.

"I love you too; I hope you know how much you mean to me". They stayed in that position for a few minutes, after they made their way to the couch.

Sara took a red rose from the bunch, and stared at it with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you're making this decision so hard to me". Greg was staring at her, and the rose.

"Which decision?" she said raising an eyebrow at him, still smiling.

"I don't know who of you is more beautiful, whether the rose of you. Let me think a little bit..._you"_. His comment made her laugh; he was so cute sometimes, without being mushy.

"You're such an old fashion boyfriend, that's one

Of the things I like about you". They stared into each other's eyes for a second, before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rose still in hand. He broke apart a few inches minutes later.

"When it's nighttime, I'll go for the candles". She laughed, before kissing him again, knowing that now, she had chose the right person to love; someone who returned her feelings, put her first before his job, and respect her over all of her decisions and opinions...and he was handsome...really handsome.

The End

**A/N:  Again, thanks for reading! Please review, this is the last one c'mon! You can do it:D. Adn thanks Steffi for the betta during it all, you rock girl!!**

•**Marmel ♪ **


End file.
